1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable video game controller and more particularly pertains to allowing the control of operation of video games with a reconfigurable video game controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of video game controllers is known in the prior art. More specifically, video game controllers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling operation of video games are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,648 to Reiner et al. discloses a joystick-type controller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,583 to Meyer discloses an electrical joy stick control device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,172 to Gorsek discloses a joystick controller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,426 to Inoue et al. discloses a controller for a game machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,626 to Ho discloses a programmable video game controller.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a reconfigurable video game controller that supports a variety of different types of video games and may be reconfigured to mimic the increased functionality of arcade video games.
In this respect, the reconfigurable video game controller according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the control of operation of a video game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved reconfigurable video game controller which can be used for allowing the control of operation of a video game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.